Sugar Isn't Good For You
by BubbleBerryPie
Summary: Since when was sugar really good? It might taste good but it's bad for you still! And what happens when a girl mainly made of sugar she bound to go bad sometime. Now, she's 15 and done being sweet but where she gonna go what is she doing know? Maybe a group of bad boys and a motherly monkey will show her the way… or maybe she'll show them the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Isn't Good For You**

Chapter one: Silence Is The Best

It's a summer day but it's been raining all week. Today is Friday, my sisters had once again another fight, we now sit in our room in silence yeah 15 years old and still share a room.

I guess I will take this time to explain who I am and what's going on. I am Bubbles Utonium, I have wavy golden blonde mid-back long hair in two high pig-tails, bright icy blue eyes, and pale skin. I guess my facial features are fine I have been told I'm *sigh* beautiful. My body is on other hand is a pain ;C cup breast, flat stomach, thin, 5'3, and "curvy" or "hour-glass" figure. And my personality I was named Bubbles for being bubbly, I'm mainly made of sugar so I'm sweet, I love nature and my family, I am ditzy, I am naïve, I get depressed when my sisters fight or I fail at saving the day, I hate being called a baby or worthless or weak or idiotic. Anyways I take the take the role of the youngest triplet and the joy, the laughter, & the looks of the powerpuff girls. Buttercup has jet black hair in a bob cut with neon lime green eyes and has a light tan on her skin. Facial features same as mine but with a bit of tomboy showing. Body same as me but she's 5'4 and more muscular. Her personality is tough, brave, athletic, laid-back, tomboyish, and protective over our family and friends, she loves sports, fighting, and our family and hates being weak or crying. She also the role of the middle triplet and the guts,the tough one, and the muscle of the powerpuff girls. Blossom has thigh long auburn hair in a half pony tail held up by pink heart-shaped hair-clip and a big red bow with her glowing bubblegum pink eye and skin lighter tan then Buttercup. Facial features are the same as me but more carefully. Body like mine expect she's 5'5 and she has a bit more meat then me. Her personality is smart,caring,calm,nice,bossy,and mother-like she loves being a heroine, our family, and school she hates sexist boys, evil, and failing at anything. She plays the role of the oldest triplet and she is the logic, the smart one, and the brains of the powerpuff girls. Then there is our mom and dad. Our mom is our old kindergarten teacher Sandy Keane and our dad is Professor Utonium. They got married when we were 10. They are really nice. Mom is the principal of pokey oaks elementary school now and Dad is now world known scientist. And last but not least our adopted brother Mitch, we adopted him after his grandma died in a robbery. Mitch is the oldest of us kids but only by 3 months. He has shaggy brown hair with black eyes. His facial features are his freckles and he actually grew up to be a good looking. His body is very muscular and 6'3. And his personality has changed a bit since we were 5 he is still quite a bad boy but now since he is our big brother he gets way over protective of us (but get a bit over protective of him too) and he is athletic, nice-ish, funny,and a bit mean. And what happened is Blossom and Buttercup have gotten into another argument over brains vs. muscles while a giant flaming chicken was attacking downtown. When we got home I was beat up by the monster while the other two are perfectly fine and giving each other the silence treatment. This happens always happens at least twice a week.

"Why do you always mess things up?" Blossom finally asked sending the silence away.

"What? Me?! I don't mess things up you mess things up!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Me? I had the prefect plan and you just had to go on and punch it in the gut!"

"Your 'prefect' plan was going no where! I had do something before Townsville was ashes or giant-flaming-chickenville!"

"Ugh that doesn't even make sense!"

"Neither did your plan!"

"Oh yeah well you're a-"

"STOP! Can't we be friends?" I asked hopefully ending the fight.

"Not until she apologies for not listening to me!" Blossom childishly responded.

"Me? Apologies? What for? Saving Townsville!" Buttercup yelled back.

"Actually I saved Townsville while you two were fighting each other!" I corrected her.

"Oh now, Bubbles thinks she's the hero!" Buttercup whined

"What? Buttercup I was the one getting beat-" I got interrupted

"Getting beat up means you're weak not a fighter!"

"I am NOT weak I'm as tough as you two!" I yelled back a bit upset Buttercup called me weak.

"She's right ,Bubbles, Buttercup and I are stronger then you." Blossom said in such a calm way in sickens me.

"Did you two forget when I beat you up? And Mojo Jojo!" I reminded them.

"Yeah ten years ago!" Buttercup reminded me.

"Ten years ago is a very long time ,Bubbles." Blossom said as if I was a baby.

"I know that!" I responded now I was mad.

"Sorry it's just that you can be very dimwitted." Blossom attempted to apologies. And failed.

"Dimwitted?! What is that supposed to mean!?" I asked getting anger by the second.

"Stupid ,Stupid" Buttercup rudely responded.

"I know what it means! I am saying do you guys really think I'm an idiot?!" I yelled back enraged. But, all they did was mumble under their breathe. "So, do think I'm stupid and clearly also think I'm weak and a baby!" I screamed enraged. More mumbling with small nods. "That's it I'm so done here! I am no longer a powerpuff girl since I'm clearly not needed!" I decided as I flew away as fast I could leaving behind the shocked faces and screams of my sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugar Isn't Good For You**

**Chapter two: Homeless**

**Thank you for commenting you two people you rock and I will continue and I tried and failed but it will get better okay** **promise **

What am I doing running away from home, my family, and… my stuff! Oh my god I left my phone, my bed, my Octi, my clothes, and my whole life but, for some reason I don't care I just want to break something! Anything or… anyone! I got away from my sisters quickly so, I walked around town trying figure out what to do. Do I ask my friends to stay with them no they'll tell "Bossy" and "Butt" or do I ask retried villains perhaps not they'll try to me in my sleep. I guess I'm homeless maybe I could-

A ear deafening sound of an alarm most mean a bank is being robbed, my sisters should be arriving soon unless the mayor is sleeping. I wonder whose robbing the bank. Curiousity is sure getting the best of me because I'm walking to the bank. I open the door to not one but three robbers. None in black suits and mask instead in T-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. They turned around to see me eyes eager to fight. "Hey babe, where are your sisters? Did the other puffs send Golden Locks alone?said Butch. He had jet black spiked up hair with forest green eyes. He was very built up his muscles showed from his dark green T-shirt, he is about 6'4 and he has quite manly immature face. In my levels of good looks he's hot.

"Actually, Twitch, I quit the puffs for your information." I inform the boys as Butch frowned at the nickname.

"You quit? Are you sure? You don't seem like the one to quit first we always thought it was gonna be Buttercup" Brick said confused. He had back long spiky auburn in a pony tail held by a red hair tie and on top of his head he had his plain red baseball cap with his red eyes. He wasn't as build up as Butch but still pretty good, about 6'5, and he has a mature manly face. His rating handsome.

"Of course I'm sure I quit you idiot! And Bossy and Butt made me quit with their nonstop fight and complaining." I answered earning some small chuckles from the boys. Sadly I'm in no mood to be laughed at. "STOP CHUCKING! Do not laugh at me… EVER! Got it?!" They stopped immediately and stared at me confused.

"Is something wrong, Bubbles?" Boomer asked with fear in his voice but only a little. He has golden blonde (but if you ask him he'll say he's a dirty blonde) hair in a wing style cut spiked at the end with navy blue eyes. He is the least built up but still very muscular, about 6'3, and his face has boyish good looks kinda like a fairy tale prince. His level cute.

"No, actually better then ever, by the way you should get going my sisters will be here soon enough." I told them half lying no I was surly not the the best I'm homeless, family-less, and broke but I'm okay and my sisters should be there soon.

"Good point, just a quick question were are you living now?" Brick asked.

"Nowhere I'm now homeless." I said.

"Come with us then!" Boomer said joyfully, too joyful. The other two looked face a more or less bored look their face which always seem to mean smack on the back neck to Boomer

"What he said but, cooler sounding." Butch said earning a glare from Brick.

"Okay, my brothers are idiots and meet us at the alley next to city hall we have an offer for you. Got it?" Brick said seriously

"Fine, see you then." I responded flying though the ceiling. I guess the mayor flew asleep or my sisters are still in shock. I wonder what they'll tell Mom, Dad, and Mitch. Ugh I'll have the whole town on my tail by tomorrow. Talking about tails, I wonder what puppy dogs tail, snips, and snails want. I guess I ask the now. I just saw a navy blue, red, and forest green streaks in the sky so I'll run to the ally.

"Wow, you actually came." Boomer said a bit surprised.

"Of course I came I wouldn't miss taking to the boys that were made to made to kill my sisters and I!" I said sarcastically.

"I bet you would LOVE to talk to us ,I mean look at me I'm sexy!" Butch signaling to himself.

I rolled my eyes "You're such a cocky ass."

"You didn't deny it! Boys, 5 bucks each now!" Butch said the first part in a sing-song voice and second with a smirk as his brothers pulled out their wallets.

"Whatever, what do you want?" I said calmly avoiding the money being exchanged.

"It's not what we want it's what you want." Brick said sounding rather inviting with his offer already.

"Keep going." I said.

"You're homeless, food-less, family-less, and rowdy now, aren't you?" All I could do was nod "Well, I will offer you a home, a family, and food but in return we would like you to be rowdy."

I smirked "Sounds awesome,!so what are we doing now?"

"We're going home come on." Brick said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Um, Brick did you forget my sisters might be on my tail if the see a baby blue streak in sky they'll know were I am." I told him.

"Right, Boomer carry the girl."

"WHAT?!" Boomer and I screamed.

"Shh! Would you rather have pervert over there or I carry you?" Brick said pointing to Butch who was frowning.

"Fine, come on Boomer." I said jumping into his arms. He was about to fail at catching me but he didn't.

"Uh, I don't know way I have to carry her!" Boomer told his brother.

"Because clearly you two have a thing for each other." Butch said even though he wasn't being talked.

"No we don't, and even if we did why are you so upset about you like-like her?" Boomer said childishly.

"No I don't 'like-like' her I lust her that's it" Butch responded looking quite proud with his answer.

"Good to know I'm hot… but can we get going I feel like… *yawn*" I said my eyes fighting to stay open.

**Hi me again vote on who Bubbles ends up with. Sorry this chapter sucked**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sugar Isnt Good For You**

**Okay you guys are beyond awesome thank you so much and you guys seem to love Brick or want Boomer & Butch for yourself or something. Anyways on with the story. BTW a blonde bad girl cusses somewhat.**

**Chapter three: found**

"Bubbles? Wake up please." Boomer said calmly to me.

"Sorry uh, dude so where am I?" I asked unsure what to say.

"At Mojo's house on our couch." Butch told me.

"Uh where's Brick?" I asked.

"Getting you clothes why, you like him?" Butch said getting closer while I backed up until I was in Boomers lap and Butch sitting right next to him.

"No, I don't like any of you! I just didn't notice him here. Plus I have a boyfriend!" I said lying about the last part but they didn't know that.

"Aww, you think having a boyfriend will make us stop flirting! How cute." Butch said in a baby voice.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed scaring the boys.

"*yawn* Mojo Jojo has waken up because it is time for Mojo Jojo to wake up therefor Mojo Jojo will wake up at the time Mojo Jojo wakes up, so I will wake up because I am ,Mojo Jojo,the retried evil master mind. And is with all the screaming, Bubbles?" Walked up to me half awake because his eyes shot wide open. "Bubbles, what are you doing in my home? And on my son's lap?"

"Nice to see too Mojo. And I was homeless till' your boys offered me to stay here." I told Mojo. I know it's only half of the story but just want to see him freak out for old times shake.

"YOU LET THE PUFF LIVE HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! AND IT HAD TO BE BUBBLES!?" Mojo shouted. Hey what's wrong with me. By the way Mojo was a black monkey with red eyes. He was about 3'2 , he is in dark purple pjs and his purple and white striped brain helmet. He is a nutty evil (nice) monkey.

"First Butch made me disturbed me into Boomer's lap. Second chill I'm not a puff anymore. Third what's wrong with me I think I'm awesome!" I answered Mojo's questions.

"You quit the puffs? And it is not you it inner you that is wrong you have thought you were me and almost me because you thought I was imposter, You beat me to the pulp many times on your own." Mojo explained " You are stronger then both your sisters ,when angered"

"Oh okay so you're scared of me, and what do you mean when angered I am just tough a Blossom and Buttercup all the time!" I said standing up then kneeling down to be in Mojo's face.

"Uh I hope you haven't messed anything up yet since Mojo doesn't yet and you know how he's scared of getting beat up by Bubbles." Brick said coming from what to be down stairs "I guess it's late for that." he said as looked the room I was in Mojo's face, while Boomer and Butch just stood there confused.

"Brick, we will talk about this later till' then good luck and please don't kill Butch although he is annoying he is still my son the other two should be good." Mojo said making Butch pout, Boomer chuckle, Brick and I nodded. He walked away.

"Anyways here is your clothes" Brick said handing me over sized T-shirt and an over sized pair of pants. "What's wrong?"

"How in the world did you take so long, this is a million sizes too big!" I told him. "Do you have sewing machine? " I asked them.

"Yeah in Mojo's room." Brick responded. I got up and walked to Mojo's room I remember where it was from my childhood and knocked on his door just incase was getting dressed.

"Who is it?" Mojo said though the door.

"Bubbles, I need to fix over sized clothes." I said. The door opened to huge room looked like a fancy bed room. "Cool place you got here."

"Thank you! At least domeone appreciates good décor." Mojo said proudly . "Oh, the macthine is over there." He said pointing to an desk in corner of the room.

I walked over there, sat down, and did my magic

~some time later~

Done an over-sized baby blue T-shirt turned into a baby blue blouse with elbow length sleeves ripped at the sides and a thin black stripe through the middle and over sized black pants into black short shorts ripped a bit at the front.

"You almost done fixing your clothes?" Butch said right next to me making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah so where can change?" I said standing up.

"Why not here?" Butch said with smirk.

"Because I have dignity." I responed glaring at him.

"Fine, bathroom down the hall." He said calmly.

"Thank you." I walked down the hall there was the bathroom. I got in and got out of my baby blue sun dress that had a black strip and into my new clothes. As for my hair my two high wavy pig -tails not gonna work anymore two low spiky pig-tails will. Well those boys are gonna flip when they see me because if it is possible I just got hotter.

I walked out of the bathroom and ran into the living room knowing that the boys would be on their lazy butts watching TV. As soon as I got there I was spot on. On the couch watching TV. How do get their attention I know! I walked in front of the TV , put my hands on my hips, and asked "Do these shorts make me look fat?". Fear washed over the boys eyes. They looked at each over scared.

"Nope and I am not lying at all you look beautiful." Boomer said looking scared to see my response.

"I know I do." I said sitting on the couch with them. "Whatcha doing?"

"Watching TV and planning." Brick responded.

"Plaining what?" I asked curiously.

"How to break into your house and get your stuff" Butch answered.

"Oh well I can help, I did live there for all ten years of my life!" they looked at me as if I was crazy "we all skipped our first five years"

"Oh yeah." Boomer said.

"Anyways Sunday is when we go out and do family junk no matter what and since it's Saturday now we should just hang out till tomorrow." I said.

"Sounds good" Butch said.

"Fine, so how was your life going?" Brick asked.

"Oh well I guess fine. I won a beauty pageant and an art award, Blossom won a geek award last week, Buttercup won a jock award, Mitch got his tenth detention, the professor got promoted, and my mom is on the look out for a new second grade teacher." I said thinking my family. They must be going nuts!

"Mitch? Is he your boyfriend?" Boomer asked.

"No he's my adopted brother. I was joking about a boyfriend I didn't think you guys would really care if I did." They nodded in responds.

"What now-*DING-DONG* door, I'll get it" Butch said walking over to the front door a feet away.

"What are you-" Butch was interrupted by the door falling opening wide. Before I knew it a pink and lime green light dashed in. Their speed made the couch Brick, Boomer, and I were on fall. As we fell backwards I landed in a safe position… bridal style… in Brick's arms. Well, that isn't awkward at all. To make it worse my own counterpart looked like a baby turtle on the fallen couch.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled tears rolling down her checks as she went to hug clearly forgetting I in her counterpart's arms.

"Bubs never leave you had us worried sick!" Buttercup said either crying or soaked it has been raining a lot. She was also hugging me.

"Do you mind?" Brick asked the girls hugging me.

"Oh Brick, yeah, hi long time no see. Look Bubbles needs to come back home!" Blossom looked at Brick still hugging me.

"She is at home. She ran away from you and we took her in." Brick said pulling me away from them. I looked up at him. I never really got to see his face this closely it was… unexplainably beautiful.

"I told they wouldn't give her up just like that!" Buttercup shouted at Blossom.

"I just thought they would understand if I asked politely!" Blossom shouted back.

"This is the fucking reason I ran away! You two bitches are always fighting about some bullshit but to make it worse you insult me!" I shouted and then covered my mouth I've never cussed. They all looked shocked even the boys.

"I'm sorry Bubbles." Blossom said.

"Me too" Buttercup agreed.

"Too bad and way too late. Come on boys" I said getting out of Brick's arms, helping Boomer up, and motioning to butch to get his over here before flying off. Of course I could feel my sisters catching up I guess I'll just have to loose them. I stopped and fell into the woods. And found Fuzzy's old cabin Fuzzy now lives in a mental asylum. 'I'll look for the boys later I'll stay here for now ' I thought until I heard a hurried knock on the door. I looked though the window it was a Brick I opened the door and grabbed him inside. "I hope the other two are okay-" the roof was literally blown off to reveal Blossom holding Boomer and Buttercup holding Butch. Before Brick or I could do anything Blossom dropped a thing that kinda looked like a bomb. But it couldn't no matter what they'd never hurt me even if I became evil. Actually now I can see the object closely: sleeping gas with antidote X. Crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sugar isn't good for you**

**Okay hi in some alternate universe your favorite cartoon characters write fanfics about you. Enjoy**

**Chapter four:what is going on.**

"Ugh, where am I?" I said opening my eyes. I looked around I was in the the professor's lab. I continued to look around and stopped as soon as I saw the boys here with. I ran to them they better be sleeping or alive. I stood in front of them and screamed only Boomer woke up while Butch waved his hand as if to shoo me away and Brick simply rolled over.

"Are you okay? What happened? Wow, this room really gives me déjà-vu." Boomer asked me.

"I don't know the last thing I remember is being Fuzzy's cabin with Brick when my sisters showed up holding you and Butch and Blossom dropped a bomb," He was laughing took me a mintute to figure out why he was laughing. When I found out why I joined him in laughing. "anyways I read it and it wasn't a bomb it was kinda like a sleeping gas with antidote X." I explained

seriously.

"Oh. Okay, anyways let's wake up my brothers. Did you know Brick is like a well a brick when it comes to sleeping and Butch is well dangerous to wake up. " Boomer told me. He acts so much like me it's almost like he's my twin brother.

"You know I think you're the nicest jerk out there and the most adorkable" I told him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know I am. Anyways how do we wake up the sleeping beauties?"

Idea! "How about I scare them?" I said proudly.

"How are you gonna scare them?" he said raising an eyebrow. I stood on my tippy toes and tried to whisper my plan in his ear he lowered down so I could do so. Once I told him my plan a devilish smile came across his face.

I walked up to Butch sat next to him tapped him ,nothing, I messed up his hair a little ,nothing, well here I go. I swallowed my pride, and kissed sleeping Butch. You can bet he woke up and kissed back. I could see Boomer laughing on the floor in the corner of my eye. It felt like forever until he let go. "I knew you liked me." Butch said in his cocky voice.

"Please! It was just wake you up." I said rolling my eyes. Now time for phase two last summer's acting class will finally pay off. I started fake cry and then I yelled "BRICK! I think I'm pregnant with Butch's kid!" I'm sure Boomer is dying over in corner because Brick's eyes shot open and he tackled Butch. But before that Butch's face was priceless!

"HOW DARE YOU GET A BUBBLES PREGNANT!? YOU KNOW SHE ISN'T RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE WE ONLY HAD AT OUR HOUSE FOR ONE NIGHT AND MORNING WHEN DID YOU GET TIME TO DO THAT?! BUTTERCUP IS GONNA KILL ME FOR NOT CONTROLLING MY PERVERTED BROTHER THEN SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU AND LET BOOMER LIVE BECAUSE HE IS NICE AND WOULD MAKE A BETTER FATHER THEN US! BUBBLES WOULD A MOODY PREGNANT TEEN AND IN PAIN AND BLOSSOM WOULD MAKE THE KID A LOSER!" Brick shouted enraged punching Butch.

"WHAT?! NO no no no I did not fool around with her I just made out with her a minute ago! " Butch said dodging the punches.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH HER?!"

"No! Yes! She kissed me then I kissed back then we made out"

"I think we should break up the fight now." Boomer stopped laughing and looked at me nodding. "STOP BRICK! Butch didn't get me pregnant… you did." I said in the most serious face I could as the roles switched and Boomer laughed even harder then.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Butch screamed now on top of Brick.

"What no how-" Brick was interrupted by Blossom walking into the room.

"Wow you two are stupid! Bubbles isn't pregnant."

"Nor I'd kill you if you got my sis pregos I'd make you take responsibly for it" Buttercup added walking behind Blossom.

"Oh the buzzkill is here." I said.

"Bubbles what's wrong with you? Tricking people, running away, that's not my Bubbles" the professor said walking behind Buttercup.

"Your Bubbles?! Since when was I an object to be given. I'm my own Bubbles." I shouted.

"Oh dear Bubbles we just want what's best for you." Mom said following behind the professor.

"Oh please, you just want me to go back to being Bossy's and Butt's little naïve toy!" I grumpy exclaimed.

"Well, what were you doing with these boys? You seem to like them enough to make out with one." my dear ol' overprotive brother, Mitch, said pulling my best friend/his girlfriend (She has a great body, blue eyes, long brown hair, 5'5, and awesome)Robin's hand down the stairs.

"I can make out with anyone I want!" I yelled I don't know what got into me but I walked up to Brick kissed him and walked away to prove my point. I swear I heard Butch growl.

"I-I, Bubbles why did you- nevermind this is too much" it actually hurt a little to see Robin so hurt.

"I agree this is too much" Mike (He has short brown hair, black eyes, 6'1, hot nerdy look, and shy) said.

"Yeah" Mac (he had a brown shaggy hair, blue eyes, 6'2, boyish good looks, & kind) said.

"I'm not sorry! I want to be free! These boys made me feel welcomed and I will stay with them if you like it or not!" I shouted.

"We understand but we just want my innocent little angelic sister back!" Blossom cried.

"We need you!" Buttercup yelled biting her lips holding back tears.

"TOO BAD! I want to be with the boys." I said walking back to the boys.

"Alright Bubbles you can be with the boys."

"No! I'll wait- what?" I asked the professor.

"It seems we can't change your mind but come by and visit so we can be sure you're safe and when school starts again you better go. And if it makes you feel better I'll enroll the boys as well. But please don't get into too much trouble." the professor said calmly wiping the tears out of his eyes. While everyone else but mom looked shocked.

"Really?" I asked

"Of course now go get your stuff and we'll talk to the boys." Mom said smiling but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"YAY! I promise I'll visit every Sunday and I don't promise anything else besides I will go to school if you enroll the boys!" I said jumping up and down. No no no I'm not going soft again it's just that I'm happy I don't have to fight the people I love to be happy. I ran upstairs to realize why didn't I just do that in the beginning? Whatever. I packed almost everything I had into six different suitcases. Walked down stairs slowly and I heard everyone talking.

"Okay boys I don't want to be the father of a teen mom, I want Bubbles to be safe and sound." the professor said.

"And we will visit regularly so you better get used to our faces." Buttercup said.

"Please remember she is still a good girl inside." Mac said.

"Oh the antidote X will wear off in five hours" Blossom added

"She is very smart even though she doesn't seem like it." mom said.

"She is a very emotional person so good luck." Mitch said.

"Yeah, be nice. But not too nice!" Robin said.

"She is a butt if you get her upset and she's scared of bugs" Mike said.

I kept walking done stairs to see everyone look at me. "Wha-" I got pummeled by my sisters and friends all hugging me.

"Call us tonight, okay." Blossom said.

"I guess I can. But don't think I forgave you two. I'll forgive when it's time." I said making them frown.

"Whatever just call Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled.

"Well bye!" I said getting out of group hug and walking towards the boys "Here ya go! Now let's go ladies!" I yelled handing two suitcases to each boy. They just did as told.

"So you like us…" Boomer asked.

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Forget that whose kiss was better?" Butch asked.

"Well, Brick didn't have enough time to react unlike you so it would be unfair to choice." I said calmly.

"About that why did you kiss us?" Brick asked confussed.

"Butch was to wake him up, you I don't know why I guess to prove a point." I responed blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Boomer asked.

"I, uh, look we're here!" I didn't really know the answer myself so it's easier to dodge the question. When got in we Mojo staring at fallen couch and broken ceiling with groceries in hand.

**Okay yes Mac is from Foster's for imagery friends but why not Mac is a nice guy he can be in the ppg okay. And I might not always update so often because school so I'll try!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sugar Isn't Good For You**

**Hi**

**Chaparter five: Room**

"Okay someone is going to have to explain this, I vote Brick!" Butch yelled.

"I also vote Brick!" Boomer said quickly.

"Me three!" I shouted.

"Long story short Bubbles now has permission to be here and stuff." Brick explained as he rolled his eyes.

"And that made you flip the couch and fly though the ceiling?" Mojo asked.

"Uh, yes." Brick said.

"Okay." Mojo said walking away.

"Is this normal?" I asked. The boys nodded in responds. "So, what now?"

"You need a place to put your stuff in and sleep in." Brick answered.

"Yeah but, we only have four rooms." Butch said smirking.

"Uh I trust Boomer the most right now." I said. Sleeping in the same room as Butch well we all know how that would end and sleeping in the same room as Brick would just be awkward. Boomer is the most trust worthy of the three and there was no way on earth I'll sleep in Mojo's room!

"Yay! I'm trusted!" Boomer happily yelled.

"Whatever just follow Boomer to his room. And Boomer bedtime, go!" Brick said in an annoyed tone as Butch chuckled.

"Hey I'm not five anymore, I'm fifth-teen, I have no bedtime!" Boomer argued back.

"Technically we've ten." I added.

"Whatever just go." Butch said as the two handed Boomer my suitcases. Boomer stomped to the stairs leading down I followed him.

"Wow, this is so weird!" I said.

"What my brothers getting ticked because you trust me or this is all plural?" Boomer asked once we were down the stairs.

"Both. kinda." I answered as Boomer turned to the door closest to the staircase and opened it. It was a medium size room. Everything looks so laid-back and boyish it's calming. The navy blue wall and baby blue carpet fit so well together with the muti blue colored full size bed in the middle of the tied it all together. He dropped my suitcase on the bed and turned to me.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that I like your room."

"Of course you do. It's almost like a counter part thing to be almost like twins." Boomer said smiling.

"Yeah I guess it is. So where do I put my stuff?"

"My drawers are pretty empty we can put your clothes in them and everything else anywhere you want."

Boomer answered.

"Okay." I smiled.

After we put all my clothes in his drawers we started to put my stuffed animals on his bed. What I could leave them behind they were mine not my sister's! All that was left was my blankets, pillows, my shoes, makeup, and hair styling kit. "Where are going to do with these!" Boomer asked holding up my makeup and hair styling kit.

"Bathroom or vanity." I said. He put it on vanity. I put my pillows and blankets on the bed. And the shoes on the ground neatly, Done!

"You done yet?" Brick said as he and Butch walked into the room.

"Yes actually we finished at the same time you walked in." I answered.

"Are you two sleeping together? I mean in the same bed not the other way." Butch asked.

"I guess so, if that's okay with Boomer, and of course you two I don't want to make you too jealous." I joked.

"Why would I be jealous of Boomer? I got a kiss!" Butch yelled.

"Because he gets to see all night and we are sleeping in one bed the means we're bond to touch each at least three times while sleeping." I said smirking.

"Anyways, brother meeting. Bubbles go get in your pajamas." Brick commanded as he grabbed Butch and Boomer by their shirt collars and headed out the door. I did as told only because I really don't want to change infront of the boys and it was late not because Brick told me to. I got into my Baby Blue tank top that said 'Bubbles' across the front and my matching pj short shorts with the word 'Sugar' across my butt. I left my pig tails the same. Now time to eavesdrop on the boys. I walked to the wall and put my ear to it.

"I call dibs on her." I heard Butch say.

"What? No fair, you cant call dibs on a person she should get to decide." Brick said in a childish tone if it wasn't for the fact his voice was deep I would have thought it was Boomer.

"Oh come on she'll Boomer." Butch whined.

"Nah she's beautiful and all but I feel like she's my twin sister, it's just weird okay." Boomer said, I couldn't help but agree I honestly think we would be a couple if we didn't friend-zone each other. But we're fine being friends means less drama.

"Really? You aren't into her?" Brick asked confused.

"Maybe someday we'll unfriend-zone each other. But I love her like a little sister/best friend base it means less drama." Boomer explained.

"Well then it's me against Brick for Bubbles." Butch said.

"Yeah but let's make it interesting, sabotage is allowed just full on brotherly war." Brick said I could just imagine with a smirk.

"Deal, my beloved brother." Butch said with amusement in his voice. Now I hear foot steps and doors opening.

"Bubbles what are you doing?" Boomer asked catching me off guard. I should've guess they were going to they're rooms.

"eavesdropping." I answered honestly as turned to look at him. "Don't tell the other two I want to have fun in her little 'brotherly war '." I said smirking.

"Sounds good and you're fine with being just friends right?"

"BFFs"

"huh?"

"Best Friends Forever"

"Sounds gay but sure."

"Well, gay means happy."

"Keep telling you're self that the more you say it the more you'll believe it."

"Shut up I'm going to brush my teeth ,BFF."

"Good idea. I'm get in my pjs while you do that."

I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom with my tooth brush and toothpaste to see Brick and Butch glaring at each other. Time for fun! I 'accidentally' dropped my toothpaste and 'accidentally' tripped right into Butch's arms. "Wow, I'm clumsily!" I said staring into his hypnotizing eyes making myself look lovestruck. To make Brick mad of course and it worked Brick was growling. I got up and moved them both to brush my teeth this is gonna be so much fun!

**I have nothing against gays ,okay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sugar Isn't Good For You**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was brain dead and school. But don't worry here is chapter six**

**Chapter 6: I don't know what to call it...**

I woke up to 27 missed calls. Three from each of my close friends and family. I forgot to call them last night. I got up to see Boomer half off the bed sleeping like a baby. I walked out did the needed (Teeth, shower, dress, eat). Okay time to call someone I know Blossom and mom are wake Buttercup and all my friends normally would be sleeping, professor working. I guess I'll call Blossom. I have her on speed dial. I waited after one ring she answered. "BUBBLES OH MY GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" She screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, for now if you keep screaming I'll be deaf."

"Sorry, I was just worried those mean boys did something to you."

"Please I have those boys under my control."

"What?! Really how did you get them all under your control?."

"Who are you talking to?" Brick said scaring the crap out of me.

"Brickie! I was talking to Blossom." I panicked screamed.

"BRICKIE?! Are you dating?" Blossom screamed though the phone I'm positive I wasn't on speaker but she screamed out loud enough to make it sound like it was.

"No no,no,no,no,no we we are not dating I just panic called him Brickie!" I yelled putting the phone on speaker.

"Well, okay that's okay anyways since Sunday we didn't have family time we thought it would be good a idea to go tonight so will you join us?" Blossom asked calmly.

"Where?When? And can I bring the boys with me?" I asked.

"Krazy Karaoke at 8. And yes they may come, mom thought you'd say that so she said they are considered family friends so yeah." Blossom said.

"Fine see ya then." I said hanging up.

"So I guess we're going to Krazy Karaoke in ten hours?" Brick asked.

"Yes, and never scare me again or I'll kill you in the most gruesome way I can. " I said.

"Sure, anyways what are we gonna do till' then" he asked.

"Let's talk!" I said this is my time to play with them. "Butch's eyes are like a beautiful healthy rainforest don't ya' think?" I said half lying his eyes pretty cool but not that awesome.

"No. Mine are better" He mumbled.

"Are you jealous?" I asked putting an innocent face on.

"What no. Not at all, Why would you ask?" He said clearly lying by the grumpy tone he was using.

"Only because you seem'd to forget that I also have super hearing when you said your eyes where better." I said smirking.

"You heard that?" His got higher.

"Yeah she did and dude did you hear that, my eyes are way cooler then yours." Butch said walking in as if he win a millions of dollars.

"Now Bitch-err Butch I never said anything about Brick's perfect bright cozy fire red eyes." I said calmly.

"Ha!" Brick said.

"Whatever whose eyes are better?" Butch asked.

"Neither, I vote Boomer's calm friendly childish ocean blue eyes. And no I don't like him, like him I just like him he's my BFF." I said.

"THAT STILL SOUNDS GAY!" I heard from downstairs.

"I agree with Boomer. That does sound gay." Butch said.

"What ever, Bitch. I mean Butch." I said.

"Ouch babe that stings" Butch said.

"Too bad." I responded.

"Anyways tonight we're going to Krazy Karaoke with Bubble's family."

"What but they're the enemy not friends!" Butch complained.

"They enemy's in the battlefield outside they're acquaintance." Brick said.

"Yeah, you really never formally introduced yourselves. All we got 'Brick, Boomer, Butch and we're here to kick your butts!' " I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, but you guys didn't even introduce yourselves we just guessed whose name belonged to who when you guys called out for each other." Butch said.

"Not to mention that they blow us up by kissing us!" Boomer said walking into the room.

"Don't tell me you didn't like that!" I said flying up towards his face.

"He might have until we blow up but we didn't." Butch said pulling me away Boomer by my hips.

"Well, the second time consider yourself lucky I picked you!"

"You guys picked who you were going to kiss?" Brick asked.

"No kinda if we wanted to we could if we wanted to but we just stick to counterpart vs counterpart. But I remember what I said that day 'I call the blonde one! What he's cute!' or something like that." I said making Boomer blush and other a bit ticked.

"Remember when dressed up like him and stayed with us undercover as Boomer? When you wrote 'flowers are pretty' in pink I thought Boomer was gay!" Butch said laughing.

"I'm not gay or turning gay or ever been gay! Why do you think that?" Boomer shouted.

"I know right, BFF!" I teased.

"Prove it!" Butch said.

"How?" Boomer asked.

"Date one of the other two puffs!" Butch smirked.

"Deal!" Boomer smirked.

"Well then tonight is the night Boomer gets girlfriend." Brick said.

"TONIGHT?! What time?" Boomer shouted as his eyes widen.

"8 and at Krazy Karaoke we're meeting Bubble's family there. Didn't you hear that when you were eavesdropping" Brick answered.

"No, well then I start picking clothes!" Boomer said flying to his room.

"What a dork." Butch said.

"An adorable dork, he's adorkable!" I said knowing they'd be even more jealous.

"Anyways, so how does Krazy Karaoke work?" Brick asked changing the top topic.

"Usually my sisters and I sing a song together then another one each. Mom and Dad don't sing but Mitch sometimes sings with us but you can bet he'll sing. You guys should just do what my sisters and I do." I said.

"Okay that's fine with me what songs are there?" Brick asked.

"Just about all of them." I answered.

"Cool." Butch said nodding.

~A long awkward silence later~

"So, what does Mojo do at this time?" I asked.

"Babysitting the Pine twins but they left for the summer. So now babysitting a dorky teen. I think his name is Dorkster or Dexter." Brick answered.

"Dexter I know him, he's Blossom's ex-boyfriend. They broke up at the exact same time and way; face to face, crying, and loud." I said.

"Of course she'd date a loser like herself.". Butch muttered.

"Hey! I know she's a loser but I don't like hearing that my triplet is a loser because it makes me sound like her!" I said.

"You're so not a loser!" Brick said dumbly.

"Yeah!" Butch said nodding like a bobble-head.

"Oh, you two sound like lovestruck idiots. So who you like?" I asked bringing the most innocent and cute face I could.

They both blushed "Uh um… let's watch TV instead!" They said. Wow, I thought they were supposed to be villains, the best liars.

"Fine."

**Okay the part Bubbles calls Butch Bitch was a typo at** **first but then I was all like actually that's good. Anways which puff does Boomer get and Karaoke needs songs so I need nine songs (I found some songs but I want to know what you guys want.) thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sugar isnt good for you 6 **

**sorry, it took me do long to update! I'll update faster hopefully but the reason is I'm working on amother ppg fic!**

After a long long time of TV, we turned it off and got ready. I changed into a baby blue blouse with a black vest and dark blue skinny jeans. My hair in the same two low pigtails I've had them for past 3 days. And my make up is small amount of sky blue eyeshadow and blossom pink lipstick. When I left the room the boys where somewhat dressed up, Boomer of course finished before all of us. He was in navy blue T-shirt with an unbuttoned suit jacket and dark blue jeans. His hair was the exact same style but it looked so healthy and shiny. He must have used my shampoo, we are going to have a talk later! Anyways, Brick and Butch same thing but in their colors and hair same way as always. "Does this ever happen to you and the puffs?" Brick asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe the female calls it 'twinies' " Butch added.

"Oh, matching clothes, yes I think it's an affect of being triplets. We always put on three different outfits before leaving." I said.

"Okay it's not just us. Okay let's go!" Boomer said walking out the door.

"Last one at Krazy Karaoke is a dead rat!" Butch said flying out the door.

" It's so on, Bitch!" I started flying before I knew it I was way in front of Butch and Brick. Boomer being my counterpart he's the fastest of the boys so you can bet we are side by side. We both landed at the same time with Butch arrived a minute later. Brick took a while I think he went slow to look around that's what Blossom does. "The dead rat is here!" Butch shouted as Brick landed.

"Dead rat? Never mind why are you out here get inside!" Buttercup said walking out the door. She was in a lime green T-shirt with a yellow star in the middle and black cargo pants. Her makeup was so light it'd seem like she wasn't wearing any but I her and she is wearing some and her hair same as always. She pushed us inside I saw Mom,Dad,Blossom,and Mitch sitting at a table.

"Finally we were worried you ditched us! I was going to go get you myself!" Blossom shouted.

"Yeah whatever." I said rolling my eyes. She honestly will never know how annoying she truly is.

"Hello boys." The professor said as if they been friends instead of arch-enemies for all of our lives.

"Hello"

"Hi!"

"Sup'"

They answered.

"Oh, boys! Hello again how has it been? I hope Bubbles hasn't been much of a hassle." Mom said in her cheery voice that was also annoying.

"Fine actually and Bubbles has been fine." Brick responded.

"So, what have you been doing?" professor asked.

"Watching TV and talking." Butch answered.

"What do you talk about?" Mom asked.

"Those twos crushes on Bubbles, food, what's the meaning of gay, and stuff." Boomer answered honestly and smiling sweetly yet it was stupidly. Brick and Butch turned red like Blossom's bow red and both of them slapped Boomer in the back of his head.

"Is that true? I would've never guessed." Buttercup said rolling her eyes as she spoke in sarcastic voice.

"Why are you jealous Butterbabe?" Butch said walking to her inches from her face.

"What? Eww, of course not you're eww!" Buttercup said pushing Butch away.

"Keep saying that the more you say it the more you'll believe it. It's good for ego." Butch said walking away.

"Anyways, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MY SISTER I'LL-" Blossom's rant was interrupted.

"You'll what? Kill me because I developed feelings like you always say I should?" Brick said in a serious tone making a good point causing her throw a mini tantrum.

"Blossom stop it please you look like a child." Boomer said maturely as he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly. She stopped and stared at him confused.

"Isn't Brick supposed to the responsible one? " Blossom asked turning her head to us.

"Kinda, I'm supposed to but, I don't a very good job as may know." Brick answered.

"Um sorry lets go sing now." Mom said finally.

"YES!" Mitch screamed scaring the carp out of everybody.

"I forgot you were there!" I yelled. I didn't realize how scared until' I noticed I was in Brick's arms bridal style but my sisters were scared too. Buttercup hugged Butch as tightly as she could of course it wasn't a love hug it's more like kill it hug and Blossom wasn't exactly bridal style but Scooby and Shaggy style with Boomer switching over and over again.

"You must have for Buttercup to hug. Butch." Mitch said laughing. Buttercup let go of Butch pushing him as Blossom and Boomer finally calmed down and I got down from Brick's arms.

"Look umm come on girls let's go sing and the boys how it's down before they go on stage." Blossom said while BC and I nodded.

We flew to the stage after we picked a song

Wolves and Witches by Skye Sweetnam:

BC: I took a walk with my basket full of goodies

Blossom: Outside my boundries with a red hoodie on

Bubbles: I found a forest and it led to a valley

Sooner or later all the daylight was gone

BC: Skip and a harp the stars are shining above me

I'm on my way. I'm not afraid. All inhibitions gone

Blossom: A voice awakened of someone in the moonlight

Caught in a trance of sweet romance

So I sang along

Wolves and Witches by Skye Sweetnam

All: Ooh ooh

The wolf's howling at the moon

Ooh ooh

You will in a minute or two be replaced by my tune

Yeah

Wolves and witches, all the bitches

They just bring you down

How much better the world would be without them around

Wolves and witches they're lost wishes

They just can't be found

They're chewed and tattered

The spell casts they're banished now

BC: I took a walk to see where the path would take me

Bubbles: Followed the bread crumbs and I fed them to the birds

Blossom: No one can find me in my house made out of candy

Only a trail of notes and the air could still be heard

All: Ooh ooh

The witches run mad

Ooh ooh

You won't hear them cry to the sky

Cause I'm gonna rhyme my time away

Wolves and witches, all the bitches

They just bring you down

How much better the world would be without them around

Wolves and witches they're lost wishes

Blossom:They just can't be found

BC:They're chewed and tattered

Bubbles:The spell casts they're banished now

All: And the song goes like this

Oh ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh ooh yeah

Wolves and witches, all the bitches

They just bring you down

Oh how much better the world would be without them around

Wolves and witches they're lost wishes

Blossom:They just can't be found

BC: They're chewed and tattered

Bubbles: The spell casts they're banished now

All: Wolves and witches, all the bitches

They just bring you down

How much better the world would be without them around

Wolves and witches they're lost wishes

Blossom: They just can't be found

BC: They're chewed and tattered

Bubbles: The spell casts they're banished

All: Spell casts they're banished

Spell casts they're banished

Spell casts they're banished

NOW!

We walked down from the stage the Brick's mouth was wide open, Boomer's eyes look like they going pop out of his skull, and Butch just looked surprised. I used my finger to shut Brick's mouth "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I said.

"Your turn!" Blossom said sending the boys to the stage.

"Uh-"

Almost by: Bowling for Soup

Brick: I almost got drunk at school at 14

Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen

Butch: Who almost went on to be miss texas

But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes

Boomer: I almost dropped out to move to LA

Where I was almost famous for almost a day

All: And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

Almost loved you

I almost wished u would've loved me too

Brick: I almost held up a grocery store

Boomer: Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more

Butch: Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug

Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs

Brick & Boomer: That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away

And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay

All: And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

Almost had you

And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessing and now I'm destined

to spend my time missing you

I almost wish you would've loved me too

Brick:Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done

Butch: I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton

Boomer: I know we had our problems I can't remember one

All: I almost forgot to say something else

And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself

I almost wrote a song about you today

But I tore it all up and then I threw it away

And I almost had you

But I guess that doesn't cut it

Almost had you

And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessing and now I'm destined

to spend my time missing you

And I almost had you [x3]

I almost wish you would've loved me too

Wow they were good and like I mean really good. "So still think your hot stuff?" Butch asked us.

"Of course we do and are! And you know it too!" Buttercup yelled.

"Anyways I'll go up while you love birds make out." Mitch said walking up stage.

Smoothie King by Bowling for soup

Mitch: She don't even know exactly where she wants to go

Is that a double negative oh never mind let's go

To the next line of the story

I met her at the smoothie king she said Seattle's best

She may be right think I remember coffee on her breathe

She smoked cigarettes, I chewed bubble gum

I know I shouldn't take it but I think I kind of like it

When she tells me that I'm dumb

And this may sound pathetic but I think that we can make it

We'll go on and on and on and on

Love songs suck and fairy tales aren't true

And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you

So add it up and break it down

It's not that hard to figure out

Your crazy and I'm crazy about you

Everyone around me says she brings a brother down

And mommy thinks she's great but then again she's not around

To see her throw a fit, borderline conniption

And all this only matters if we listen anyway

And she's all I can think about so I must not be gay

I'm a lunatic and she's my psychopath

I know I shouldn't take it but I think I kind of like it

When she tells me that I'm dumb

And this may sound pathetic but I think that we can make it

We'll go on and on and on and on

Love songs suck and fairy tales aren't true

And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you

So add it up and break it down

It's not that hard to figure out

Your crazy and I'm crazy about you

And we are the lucky ones we'll get matching tee shirts airbrushed at the mall

Hang out at the pretzel stand and make fun of people and laugh if someone falls

Watch everyone else hold hands and try so hard and maybe we'll start to see

That you and me we're not so crazy

Michael Bolton (never liked him)

Celine dion

Air Supply

And now… ME

Love songs suck and fairy tales aren't true (Love songs make me sick cuz they're not true)

And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you

Hollywood California

So add it up and break it down (add it up and break it down)

It's not that hard to figure out

Your crazy and I'm crazy about you

Love songs make me sick cuz they're not true

Your crazy and I'm crazy about you

Crazy cuz im crazy about you

Your crazy and im crazy about you… yeah

Awesome, like always.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay,** I feel like I just learned how to type. Anyways I'm back and forgot what the story line is but don't worry I always do. So sorry I haven't updated lately but I just got grounded. BTW All of you are sooooooo fudging sweet with your reviews that I want to hug you and then buy you a choco taco!**

* * *

We all sat down to eat what ever professor and Mom ordered us(Which was usually some healthy shit that scares the crap out of us all.)

"This smells like lama crap and it looks like... actually I don't think there is a thing this disgusting." Butch complained.

"Just man up and eat the lama crap!" Buttercup shouted at him trying eat it herself.

"So, anyways boys," Professor started making the three of them turn around to stare at him. "How has Bubbles been please tell me she hasn't caused much trouble and what have you done together since Saturday?"

"She's been-" Brick was going to talk but a giant yellow female blob got in the way.

"Then rowdyruff boys what are you doing here," It said looking over to my family and I "and with _them_"

"Uh, Princess what you doing here I like your," Boomer said looking at Princess's extra slutty dress for a compliment "...shoes?"

"Yes they are nice aren't they and you never answered why you're with them. If you want someone with experience you should come to me, my customers are always pleased." She said winking. Buttercup and I looked at each other and burst into laughter, she looked at us like we were crazy "What the hell are you two sults laughing about?"

"Y-you... ha ha ha... just s-said that y-you're a whore... HA HA HA HA HA." Buttercup laughed out.

"What? No I-" Princess's voice was blocked out by the laughing. So, she stormed out (fine by me I have see her ugly ass face).

So we almost finished eating when Princess came back got on stage and started to sing and dance.

**"Boys Boys Boys"**

**Hey there sugar baby**  
**Saw you twice at the pop show**  
**You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll**  
**I like you a lot lot**  
**Think you're really hot hot**

**I know you think you're special**  
**When we dance real crazy**  
**Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby**  
**I like you a lot lot**  
**All we want is hot hot**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**We like boys in cars**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**Buy us drinks in bars**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**With hairspray and denim**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**We love them!**

**Oh, oh**

**Baby is a bad boy**  
**With some retro sneakers**  
**Let's go see The Killers**  
**And make out in the bleachers**  
**I like you a lot lot**  
**Think you're really hot hot**  
**Let's go to the party**  
**Heard our buddy's the DJ**  
**Don't forget my lipstick**  
**I left it in your ashtray**  
**I like you a lot lot**  
**All we want is hot hot**

**_[Chorus]_**

**I'm not loose, I like to party**  
**Let's get lost in your Ferrari**  
**Not psychotic or dramatic**  
**I like boys and that is that**  
**Love it when you call me legs**  
**In the morning buy me eggs**  
**Watch your heart when we're together**  
**Boys like you love me forever**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**_[Chorus x2]_**

**We love them!**

**_[Chorus]_**

**(We love them!)**

As soon as it was safe to see Mitch, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Buttercup, and little kids at every table threw food at her so I had to join in on the fun. "WTF my singing is the bomb don't you know talent when you see it?! I bet no one is better then me!" she shouted. Automatically and mentally my sisters and I took it as a challenge mainly Buttercup.

"Bring it!" BC said running upstage

**"U + Ur Hand"**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**  
**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**  
**Check it out**  
**Going out**  
**On the late night**  
**Looking tight**  
**Feeling nice**  
**It's a **** fight**  
**I can tell**  
**I just know**  
**That it's going down**  
**Tonight**  
**At the door we don't wait cause we know them**  
**At the bar six shots just beginning**  
**That's when dick head put his hands on me**  
**But you see**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**  
**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**  
**Just stop and take a second**  
**I was fine before you walked into my life**  
**Cause you know it's over**  
**Before it began**  
**Keep your drink just give me the money**  
**It's just you and your hand tonight**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**  
**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Midnight**  
**I'm drunk**  
**I don't give a ***k**  
**Wanna dance**  
**By myself**  
**Guess you're outta luck**  
**Don't touch**  
**Back up**  
**I'm not the one**  
**Buh bye**  
**Listen up it's just not happening**  
**You can say what you want to your boyfriends**  
**Just let me have my fun tonight**  
**Aiight**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**  
**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**  
**Just stop and take a second**  
**I was fine before you walked into my life**  
**Cause you know it's over**  
**Before it began**  
**Keep your drink just give me the money**  
**It's just you and your hand tonight**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**  
**Break break**  
**Break it down**

**In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks**  
**You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck**  
**We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see**  
**So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah**

**You know who you are**  
**High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?**

**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment**  
**No**  
**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**  
**Just stop and take a second**  
**Just stop and take a second**  
**I was fine before you walked into my life**  
**Cause you know it's over**  
**Know it's over**  
**Before it began**  
**Keep your drink just give me the money**  
**It's just you and your hand tonight**  
**It's just you and your hand**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**  
**No no no**  
**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**  
**Just stop and take a second**  
**Just take a second**  
**I was fine before you walked into my life**  
**Cause you know it's over**  
**Before it began**  
**Keep your drink just give me the money**  
**It's just you and your hand tonight**  
**Yeah oh**

She was awesome well anyone is compared to princess. She sat back at our table. "We should be leaving it's getting awkward for all of us." Mom said standing up.

"Um, you two should leave we'll be here awhile but you can trust everything will be fine." Blossom smiled.

"Oh if you say so Blossy." Professor said quickly kissing our foreheads and running the door with Mom.

"This is going to be a long night." Butch said we all nodded in agreement.

"Now, it's my turn." Blossom said running up stage pushing Princess who was still up there off.

* * *

**And BOOM to be continued. I'll try to update sooner next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back finally! I'd like to apologize for taking so long but my head is storming with dangerous ideas for new fics, new drama, and new plots! And I hate it! I can't focus on ANYTHING but 'She turned to him tears might have been strolling down her pale face but, still managed to laugh that laugh always made his heart melt and say "Can't say I wasn't warned now can I?". He started to tear up he didn't mean this to happen it just did. It was just an accident he kept repeating in his head but, the blood on his hands begged a differ. It was no accident. Soon _they _appeared to make things worse and-' See were I'm going with this? I might make a rejected/to be continued showing the first chapters of my other ideas. ANYWAYS to the story!**

* * *

Blossom grabbed the mic opened her mouth and got pushed off the stage by the manager(Gotta love that guy!). "Um, please everyone leave now in a clam orderly manner someone is robbing the bank next door and it's past my bed time and I'm supposed to be home at nine!" and now you hate him.

"Girls let's go!" Blossom said straightening her outfit and getting up from the ground. Buttercup got up to help her meanwhile I checked out my nails.

"Bubbles are you coming?" Blossom turned to stare at me.

"Nah, seems like a weak stupid puff thing and last time I checked I quit the team. Right boys?" I smirked well knowing I got on both their nerves. One thing I did not expect to be hugged... by Princess.

"OH MY GOD! You quit the stupid puffs! I AM SO HAPPY THAT MEANS I CAN JOIN NOW OR WE CAN BE THE POWER PRINCESSES! Of course I'm leader, the tough one, the nice one, the sweet one, the funny one, the smart one and clearly the hot/cute one. You can be the stupid one." Princess said standing on the table. I looked around Blossom and Buttercup flew away to stop the robbery and the boys all of a sudden needed to pee. Families ran out earlier so it was Princess and I "alone" well, I saw the boys in the corner of my eye. Butch looked excited twitching a little, Boomer looked worried about me, and Brick was smiling but he wasn't happy or upset it was kinda blank. "So? Deal?"

I looked at her not wanting to waste any power on her I simply shot her down with my a "small" punch. Seeing she wasn't wearing any armor it should have broken her ribs or at least caused internal bleeding. "No, thanks dork. I have way better things to do then play pretend with you." I turned back the boys "Let's go I'm bored.".

"Uh, what about your sisters?" Boomer asked.

"Forget them." I said flying though the ceiling.

"WAIT!" Brick shouted making me stop and turn around."You aren't a villain until you destroy something consider it your initiation to the Rowdyruff Boys or uh Rowdyruff Boys plus a girl, whatever."

"We really need to talk about the name." Boomer turned to Brick.

"Whatever, let's get to destroying!" Butch said... twitching? Hmm, I have an idea.

I flew over to Brick & Butch and put my arms around their necks. "Brick that is such good idea! Did I ever mention I think its cute when you come up with those genus ideas of yours." I could feel Butch shake with anger and I could see Brick blushing just a tad(which to be honest was kinda cute). "And, Butch you are so like the cutest when you twitch in joy! It's so adorable! It reminds me of when we were kids and we beat you up and... I had a crush on Boomer... and Brick made me eat a roach and you put slug down my dress and... WHY DO I LIKE YOU GUYS?" At that point all three became red as Brick's cap.

"You liked Boomer?" Brick and Butch asked mouths open like they didn't know although it was quite obvious they knew before.

I rolled my eyes, "Duh, til' I was like fourteen, don't worry I got "enemy-zoned"."

"OKAY. Let's destroy stuff!" Butch shouted.

"Fine." I smiled flying up charging my eyes and blasting a hole though the wall.

After awhile it was just rumble and I have to admit it was kinda fun! Butch and I teamed up near the end of it. Butch, I, I and Butch, Butch and I did so much damage! Butch and Bubbles... sounds nice. Nah, I have much better things to do. Like for example mess them up so hard their physiologist will need a physiologist when I'm done with them. Anyways Brick got more and more violent when he saw Butch and I working together, playing, and laughing. Boomer on the other hand could clearly care less, he was just enjoying his time(and may I say he giggles like a child it's SO freak'n adorkable). So, I so much fun more fun then I've ever had with dumb and dumber, I mean Bossy and Butt, I mean Blossom and Buttercup! WHATEVER!

"Okay let's head back before my sis-"

"BUBBLES, ROWDYRUFF-" That was all I heard before being yanked back _home_. I knew they won't come after me but, they will call me, text me, mail me, e-mail me, and even contact me telepathically.

"Did I ever tell you guys I love you!" I nervously giggled flying ahead.

"No, but I'm you love all of us some then others." Brick stated (this boy clearly never heard of sugar coating) glaring at his green eyed brother.

"Um, guys what happened to Mitch?" Boomer asked a bit worried(is he going soft I mean I went hard and he is my opposite so he should be... no he's as evil as when I met him).

"I'm sure he's with Bubs' sisters." Butch answered.

"No, he'd never leave me behind he was always there to protect me from everything when my sister weren't there so he... I don't know. I'll call later."

We finally landed and Boomer and I raced to our room. We tied. He pushed me lightly but I still fell on our bed "Why do you have to be so perfectly equal to me?!" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes "Is that a bad thing?" I pulled him onto the bed.

"No, it's just weird that my brothers like, like you and I'm like, like you. So, it's kinda like they like me but-"

"Shut up my head hurts now you know we were never the brightest. But if what you're saying is true my sisters are head over whatever ugly shoes I told them not to buy." we laughed.

So for awhile we talked about all the thing two different gender blondes talk about in bed together, politics... just kidding we actually raced to living room to play video games and chit-chat a little. We got tried and went to bed. Which I wish I hadn't.

_"Bubbles, I can't believe you!" I looked around Blossom was floating in front of me in a blank space._

_"Gee, nice to see you too Blossom." _

_"You destroyed a building and-"_

_"Wait, why didn't you do this last time instead of hunting me down?!"_

_"I know where you are now."_

_"Where's Buttercup?" _

_"Playing one of her stupid video games!"_

_"And Mitch?"_

_"Hanging out with Robin."_

_"Sup, girls"_

_"Hey Buttercup!"_

_"Do you think we can go into the boys' dreams?"_

_"Buttercup, why would you want to go the boy's dreams?"_

_"I want to see what Bubble's boy toys dream of."_

_"I think you just want to see my roomie."_

_"Wait you sleep in same room as one of the guys?"_

_"I sleep with Boomer in his bed in his room."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I trust more then the other two."_

_"Oh, because he's least likely to rape you in your sleep?"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

_"What? it's true."_

_"Yeah it is. Well Blossom chill, and lets go check up on my boys."_

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

**Yay! New chapter, so next time we'll see the boy's dreams!**

**~BubbleBerryPie**


End file.
